outlandersfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures
Assholes in Space, For Now (Season Two) # Adventure One: Strangers in the Night #* Jack: The Poseidon Adventure #* Earl: ASSHOLES IN SPACE # Adventure Two: No Moon at All #* Jack: A Leather-clad Amazonian # Adventure Three: Who Are You? #* Who Who #* Who #* Whooooo # Adventure Four: Sh-Boom Sh-Boom # Adventure Five: Walking in a Winter Wonderland # Adventure Six: What a Little Moonlight Can Do # Adventure Seven: Ain't No Grave Gonna Hold My Body Down # Adventure Eight: The Young Going Off to War # Adventure Nine: War Pigs # Adventure Ten: Viva! Sea-Tac # Adventure Eleven: Spirit of the Radio # Adventure Twelve: Pilot of the Airwaves # Adventure Thirteen: Chimera #* SCIENCE AND MEDICAL MONTAGE # Adventure Fourteen: You Were On My Mind # Adventure Fifteen: Softly As A Morning Sunrise # Adventure Sixteen: Detour Ahead # Adventure Seventeen: Get Back To Where You Once Belonged # Adventure Eighteen: I'll Fly Away # Adventure Nineteen: The Time Warp # Adventure Twenty: Spirit in the Sky Outlands: The Freehaven Adventures (Season One) # How Much Is That Doggie In The Window - "The Gang Gets Sold But Not Really Because Nobody Wants Them" # Smoke Gets In Your Eyes - "The Gang Blows Up Half The People They Know With A Nuclear Bomb (But Mostly Kevin)" # One Piece At A Time - "The Gang Seeks Validation from Zombies" # Highway To Hell - "The Gang Becomes Road Warriors" # The Old Man Of The Mountain - "Earl Punches Ebbra in the Bomb Collar" # Somewhere To Lay My Head - "The Gang Harasses a Man in his Workplace Until he Quits his Job" # I've Got You Under My Skin - "The Gang Almost Gets Eaten by Killer Nanobots" # Killer Queen - "The Gang Kills a Whole Bunch of Giant Bugs with the Help of Other Giant Bugs" # There Goes My Baby - "The Gang Beats Up A Baby" # On the Road Again - "Idith Drags the Gang on a Roadtrip" # The Teddy Bear's Picnic - "The Gang Flails in Mud While Earl Does all the Work" # The Day You Came Along - "The Gang Ruins Jack's Life" # Grin and Bear It - "The Gang Plays Prison Break and Blows Up Cord Lane in the Process" # La Vie en Rose- "The Gang Joins a Tree Cult (Featuring Merv Gurburbleson)" # I Hear You Knockin' (But You Can't Come In)- "The Gang Murders Neo Hitler" # Hard-Headed Woman - "The Gang Plays Extreme Golf" # Cool, Clear Water - "Mac Keeps Things from Going Nuclear" # It's Been a Long, Long Time - "The Gang Remembers the Main Quest" # Ghost of Yesterday - "The Gang Fights A Vindictive, Nuclear-Powered Nanotech Cloud And It's Totally Awesome" # Unforgettable - "The Gang Watches Idith Die, No Not That Idith" # Get Your Gun And Come Along - "The Gang Raids A Supermutant Camp" # Keep The Home Fires Burning - "The Gang Realizes Towns Are A Pain In The Ass" # Fools Rush In Stuff That's Not Adventures # DEAR KEVIN # "Heaven me such uses send, Not to pick bad from bad, but by bad mend." # Sunday! Sunday! Sunday! # The Queen's Diaries # The Queen's Book Reviews # The Massacre at Spokane